Amour perdu
by Brume Neige
Summary: Stefan n'a qu'une envie, c'est faire taire Rebekah car comme on le dit souvent, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ignorait totalement la tournure qu'allait prendre les évènements.OS Stefan/Rebekah


**Bonjours à tous, voici mon premier OS sur le couple Stefan/Rebekah. Cet OS ne prend pas en compte les évènements du 3.05.**

**Merci à moudounou ma bêta-lectrice pour sa correction et ses conseils.**

** Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>« Elle ne t'aimera jamais comme toi tu l'aimes », railla Rebekah.<p>

Stefan soupira d'agacement. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Mystic Fall, son unique envie était de faire taire Rebekah. Environ un mois plus tôt, Klaus avait décidé de revenir dans cette ville pour découvrir ce que lui cachait Stefan. Évidemment, cela ne lui avait pas pris longtemps pour constater qu'Elena était vivante. Un fait que Stefan avait « omis » de lui dire.

Après cette découverte, la première réaction de Klaus fut de vouloir tuer tout le monde, Elena y compris. Mais il avait finalement changé d'avis. En effet, le fait qu'Elena soit vivante était de toute évidence la cause principale de la mort de ses hybrides. Cela dit est-ce que l'a tuer à nouveau changerait quelque chose à ce fait ? Ne valait-il pas mieux refaire un autre rituel ?

Après que la colère de Klaus fut calmée, ce dernier décida de s'installer en ville et de consulter des sorcières pour trouver une solution à son problème tout en laissant à Elena la vie sauve en prévention d'un éventuel sacrifice.

Cela faisait donc un mois qu'une atmosphère tendue régnait dans Mystic Fall. Tous attendaient avec appréhension et peur ce que Klaus allait faire. Mais ce n'était pas le seul événement qui avait eu lieu.

_Deux semaines plus tôt_

_Katherine et Damon étaient revenus de leur excursion sitôt que Damon _eu connaissance de_ la présence de Klaus et Stefan à Mystic Fall. Durant ce temps, Stefan s'était efforcé de protéger Elena tout en suivant les ordres de Klaus ce qui lui compliquait grandement la vie. Quant à Rebekah, elle semblait curieuse de connaître Elena et observait ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle ne comprenait pas l'adoration des deux vampires pour cette humaine. Selon elle, Elena était fade et banale, et Rebekah en déduisit qu'au final les deux frères étaient tombés amoureux d'Elena car elle était tout ce que Katherine ne serait pas. Pour la vampire, seule la ressemblance d'Elena avec Katherine avait attiré l'attention des deux frères. Si Elena n'avait pas été le double de Katherine, les choses se passeraient différemment. Stefan tout comme Damon ne lui auraient accordé aucun intérêt._

_La scène se déroula dans le manoir des Salvatore. Stefan avait appris le retour de Damon et voulait lui rendre visite. Rebekah décida de l'accompagner sous prétexte de lui éviter une trahison auprès de Klaus. Elena était déjà présente. Cette dernière __adressa un petit sourire à Stefan, mais n'osait rien faire ou rien dire en présence de Rebekah. La vampire__ sourit, contente de son effet sur la jeune humaine._

_La porte d'entrée du manoir claqua et Stefan se tourna pour voir Damon accompagné de la personne la plus improbable qui soit : Katherine. Face à cette scène surprenante, Stefan ne manqua pas de remarquer la réaction d'Elena. La jeune fille avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise._

_« Je suis contente pour vous, mais j'ai des nouvelles à vous apprendre : pendant que vous étiez en train de vous rabibocher, Klaus est venu en ville et a bien failli massacrer tout le monde », déclara amèrement Elena._

_- Désolée Elena, mais je ne suis pas le protecteur de la ville aux dernières nouvelles, répliqua Damon avec sarcasme._

_- Je croyais que tu étais préoccupé par le fait que Klaus ait pris Stefan, mais visiblement c'est passé au second plan », cracha Elena._

_Rebekah regardait la scène,__ un air intéressé sur le visage, alors que Katherine paraissait amusée par ce qu'il se passait. Secouant ses longs cheveux frisés, elle s'avança vers Stefan._

_« Stefan, nous devrions laisser les deux tourtereaux se disputer. Je suis sûre qu'on a plein de choses à se raconter, fit Katherine d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus._

_- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi Katherine, répondit calmement Stefan._

_- Je sais que c'est faux Stefan. Allons, je peux le voir dans tes yeux..._

_- Et que voix-tu dans mes yeux Katherine ? coupa Stefan. Du mépris, de la haine ou de l'indifférence tout simplement ? »_

_Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Rebekah. Décidément, elle avait bien fait de venir._

_« Très bien Stefan, répondit froidement Katherine. Et que crois-tu qu'il se soit passé entre Damon et Elena en ton absence ? »_

_Stefan soupira, comme d'habitude, Katherine essayer d'instiller le doute en lui, mais quelque chose le frappa : Damon et Elena s'étaient arrêtés de se disputer ; ils regardaient tous les deux Katherine avec crainte et inquiétude._

_« Oh, je vois ! Elena ne t'a rien dit. Toujours à vouloir passer pour une petite fille sage, s'amusa Katherine.__ Elle savourait d'avance ce qu'elle allait dire à Stefan._

_- Katherine, pour une fois, mets-la en veilleuse, intervint Damon en colère._

_- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas exposer au monde la véritable image de la douce et sage Elena ? demanda ironiquement Katherine._

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Stefan._

_- Oh et bien pendant que tu t'offrais à Klaus, Elena était dans un lit avec Damon... Mon Dieu, les choses qu'ils ont faites, déclara Katherine avec exagération._

_- Stefan, on n'a fait que s'embrasser, déclara timidement Elena._

_- Rectification Elena. TU as embrassé Damon », corrigea Katherine._

_Un silence mortel, perturbé de temps à autre par les gloussements de Rebekah, tomba dans la pièce__. Stefan étudiait attentivement le visage d'Elena. Cette dernière affichait un air coupable et évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard. Plus il l'observait, plus l'image qu'il avait d'Elena changeait. Il pensait qu'elle était différente de Katherine, mais visiblement il s'était trompé. Pourtant il en était sûre, Elena n'avait jamais eu l'intention de « passer du bon temps » avec Damon._

_« Je suis désolée Stefan, je ne veux pas te blesser, mais tu as rompu avec moi. Tu as dit que tu ne voulais plus être avec moi, tenta de se justifier Elena d'une voix tremblante._

_- Pourtant lorsque tu as embrassé mon frère, on était encore ensemble, non ? J'espère que tu as passé un agréable moment avec Damon », cracha Stefan._

_Sur ces paroles que Stefan se décida à__ quitter le manoir. Alors qu'il marchait vers la porte d'entrée, il sentit l'emprise d'une main sur son bras._

_« Stefan, ne soit pas idiot ! Ce n'était qu'un malheureux baiser, déclara Damon._

_- Très franchement j'en doute, mais si ça peut te rassurer, je ne me mettrais plus en travers de ton chemin. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. Maintenant on vit nos vies chacun de notre côté », répondit froidement Stefan._

_Retour dans le présent_

« Pourquoi ramènes-tu ce sujet sur le tapis, Rebekah ?

- Parce que tu as besoin que quelqu'un soit honnête envers toi Stefan », répondit Rebekah.

Rebekah était assise en face de lui au Mystic Grill. Comme d'habitude sa beauté vous coupait le souffle. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux blonds en une coupe compliquée et portait une robe bustier bleu clair soulignant les courbes parfaites de son corps et contrastant avec le bleu de ses yeux. Celle-ci s'arrêtait à hauteur de ses genoux, révélant des mollets blancs. Rebekah était une vampire désirable, peut-être plus que ne l'avait été Katherine ou même Elena. Mais il se voilait la face ; le jeune vampire savait qu'il n'éprouvait pas seulement un sentiment de luxure envers Rebekah.

Après les années 20, il se sentait vide et nostalgique sans savoir pourquoi. Il était en manque de quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait dire de quoi. Il passait des journées entières à observer le collier appartenant à Rebekah. Ce collier qui évoquait quelque chose pour lui, qui faisait remuer des sentiments en lui. Et puis Elena était arrivée dans sa vie et pour l'a protéger de Damon, il lui avait offert ce collier. Ce n'était pas seulement une protection, c'était un gage de son amour pour Elena. Inconsciemment Stefan avait donné une énorme valeur à ce collier.

« Tu ne seras jamais ce qu'elle veut que tu sois Stefan. Cette pauvre humaine ne connaît même pas la définition de ce qu'est un vampire. Elle s'acharne à essayer de changer ce que vous êtes toi et Damon : des vampires. Tu as été un bon petit prince pour elle, mais soyons honnête tu n'as rien d'un prince et Elena n'est pas une princesse. C'est juste une humaine pathétique qui ne sait même pas ce qu'elle veut, argumenta Rebekah.

- Parce que toi, tu es une princesse, répliqua ironiquement Stefan.

- Je ne suis pas une princesse Stefan, je suis une reine, déclara Rebekah avec arrogance. Écoute, on ne va pas argumenter pendant des heures là-dessus, mais ne me dis pas que tu ne te doutais pas qu'un jour le double serait attiré par la chiffe molle qui te sert de frère ? »

Stefan y avait bien sur réfléchi, mais il ne voulait jamais s'étendre sur le sujet.

« Soyons honnête Stefan, les sentiments de cette humaine pour ton frère datent de bien avant le malheureux incident qui est arrivé à Damon et qui t'a poussé à t'allier avec mon frère. En fait durant tout le temps qu'elle était avec toi, elle nourrissait des sentiments pour ton frère », déclara Rebekah d'un air satisfait.

Stefan le savait, c'était la vérité : il se sentait encore plus trahi. Et maintenant que le sujet était éclairci, il se demandait pourquoi il en était venu à être fou amoureux d'Elena. Il pensait avoir perdu son temps et voulait passer à autre chose. Pourtant une voix à l'intérieur de lui croyait l'inverse : Elena avait été son premier amour pur et innocent. Mais c'était à présent terminé. Un vampire n'a pas besoin de ce genre d'amour.

Tout ce qu'il voyait en Elena désormais, c'était la fille qui terminait le travail de Katherine ; c'est-à-dire briser ses liens fraternels avec Damon. À une certaine époque, il n'aurait pas abandonné ; il se serait battu contre Damon pour avoir Elena. Mais il était fatigué qu'une femme vienne toujours se mettre entre lui et son frère, il était fatigué de voir Elena refaire les mêmes erreurs que Katherine, il était fatigué de devoir protéger Elena, de l'a sauver... Tout ce qu'il aurait voulu au final, c'était de pouvoir renouer véritablement avec Damon, mais deux semaines plus tôt, la fierté de Stefan avait pris le dessus et depuis il refusait tout contact avec son frère. En le voyant, il n'arrêtait pas de l'imaginer dans les bras d'Elena pendant qu'il négociait avec Klaus.

Katherine avait été son premier amour, la première femme dont il était tombé amoureux. Elle le fascinait et il trouvait la vampire si différente des autres femmes de son époque. Et puis il avait découvert sa véritable nature et il avait été révulsé. Katherine ne représentait rien pour lui ; elle s'était amusée avec lui et son frère. C'était elle qui avait détruit à petit feu sa relation avec Damon. Et même après sa « mort », elle causait encore beaucoup de désagrément entre lui et Damon. Pour ça, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. La vérité c'est que Stefan ne voulait qu'une chose : voir Katherine souffrir pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

Bien sur, il n'irait pas jusqu'à l'a torturer, mais il l'observait et il savait ce qu'elle ressentait : une énorme solitude. Elle n'avait pas d'ami et sincèrement qui voudrait l'être à Mystic Fall. Damon était amoureux d'Elena, Stefan aussi. Pauvre Katherine rejetée par tout le monde, elle disait aimer Stefan et peut-être était-ce la vérité, mais cela importait peu. Ce qui importait c'était de voir qu'en voulant jouer sur deux tableaux, en l'occurrence Stefan et Damon, elle avait tout perdu.

« Crois le ou non Stefan, mais je ne comprends absolument pas ce que cette humaine peut trouver à Damon », fit Rebekah.

Stefan sourit sombrement, combien de fois avait-il entendu ce genre de phrases dans le passé ?

« C'est vrai ton frère à un physique sympa, mais j'ai vu mieux. Et puis son regard de chien battu gâche tout. C'est un vampire banal et pathétique. Alors que toi, Stefan, tu es un véritable paradoxe. Tu peux être un véritable éventreur et l'instant d'après si doux et passionné. Je me souviens de nos longues conversations sur la littérature et la poésie, se rappela Rebekah en souriant. Je me souviens aussi de certaines de nos nuits passionnées où tu me murmurais ton amour. Ne me dis pas que ça n'a plus d'importance pour toi, je sais que ça en a. Tu n'as jamais vécu une relation comme ça, que ce soit avec Elena ou Katherine. On partageait tout ensemble ; les repas, les amusements, les conversations, les soirées. Tu me parlais de toi, de ce que tu ressentais, et moi je passais mon temps à me plaindre de Klaus et du peu de liberté qu'il me laissait. Que partageais-tu vraiment avec Elena ? »

Stefan garda le silence. Que répondre à ça ? Son amour pour Elena avait toujours été sincère, mais au bout d'un an à ses côtés, il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il ne la connaissait pas réellement. Il n'avait jamais eu de longues journées passionnées avec elle. À vrai dire niveau passion c'était faible. Quant aux conversations, il essayait la plupart de son temps d'être le parfait petit amis pour elle. Il désirait que tout soit parfait pour eux. Il ne voulait pas qu'Elena découvre cette autre façade de sa personnalité.Il n'avait jamais été vraiment lui-même en présence d'Elena, il l'avait été avec Rebekah. Katherine ne comptait pas car à l'époque il était humain et n'avait rien à cacher.

« Tu as raison », admit doucement Stefan.

Rebekah sourit avec compassion et posa sa main sur celle de Stefan.

« Tu te sens coupable de ce que tu éprouves pour moi, mais il est temps que tu te déculpabilises Stefan, déclara la vampire.

- Oui, mais pour l'instant je ne pense pas que...

- Je sais, coupa Rebekah. J'attendrai.

- Pourquoi es-tu si indulgente envers moi ? demanda Stefan.

- Parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime comme tu es et non pas comme celui que tu essaies d'être », répondit Rebekah.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Stefan commençait inconsciemment à caresser tendrement la main de Rebekah. Cette dernière le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus, elle paraissait surprise par ce geste. Après quelques minutes ils décidèrent de partir. À la sortie du Mystic Grill, sans savoir pourquoi, Stefan prit la parole.

« Au final Elena n'est en rien différente de Katherine. Je ne l'a laisserais plus faire partie de ma vie. »

Rebekah lui adressa un sourire et lui fit signe de regarder derrière lui. Elena se trouvait là et avait visiblement entendu les paroles de Stefan. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, mais cette fois Stefan s'en fichait, il ne ressentait aucune envie de l'a consoler. Tout en Elena le laissait indifférent : sa petite frimousse avec son nez qu'il avait tant de fois trouvé mignon, ou bien ses yeux chocolat qui exprimaient une très grande douceur. Il lui jeta un regard méprisant et sans un mot il continua sa route avec Rebekah.

Stefan le savait, il venait de prendre un nouveau tournant. Il était temps qu'il accepte sans la moindre culpabilité ses sentiments pour Rebekah. Ainsi il mettait fin au triangle amoureux dans lequel il était coincé avec son frère. Et pour une fois Stefan n'aurait pas à partager l'amour d'une femme avec son frère.


End file.
